


It Could Be Love

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Dana and Monica take that final step in their relationship but quickly run into trouble.





	It Could Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
It Could Be Love

### It Could Be Love

#### by Tiffany

Date: Tuesday, May 21, 2002 9:00 PM 

Title: "It Could Be Love"  
Author: "Tiffany"  
Email: or Archive: I'll send to gossamer. Anywhere else, It's probably okay, just let me know first. Thanks.  
Rating: NC-17 for consensual f/f sex  
Spoilers: None  
Content: Scully/Reyes Romance  
Summary: Dana and Monica take that final step in their relationship but quickly run into trouble.  
Disclaimer: All the X-Files characters including, but not limited to Dana Scully, Monica Reyes, and John Dogget that are included in this story are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 10-13 and FOX. I'm not making any money from this, so please don't sue. It's just my way of satisfying my twisted imagination. Authors Notes: This is number five in a series of stories beginning with "I'll Be Here." The story right before this one was "Ready to Face the World." You'll want to read them first if you want to completely understand this story.   
This story contains consensual sex between two females. If you don't like reading about that or if you're under 17 then please don't read any further. Thanks.  
On with the show...   
  


* * *

"It Could Be Love" 

"Okay Agent Scully, please tell me you've got good news for us..." John Dogget ran his fingers through his hair looking rather perturbed. 

Dana stopped in front of his desk, holding her autopsy reports. "Actually, I have some very good information for you. Our supposed murder victim was not murdered by anyone, or anything. She had a congenital heart defect; no one probably even knew about it. I can definitely say that this was the cause of her death and it is completely unrelated to the reports of ghostly apparitions roaming her hall that night." 

John sighed. "Thank God that's over...I don't think I could stand listening to another hotel tourist whose been fed all the local ghost stories." 

Monica, who'd been listening from her desk, chuckled. "You should've seen John's face when five people in a row told us the same exact story." Dana smiled at Monica, shaking her head. 

"Anyways, here's the report. I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to finish up the notes from another autopsy." Placing the folder on Dogget's desk, she turned and left the room. 

Monica looked up at John, "I'll be right back." Rushing out into the hall she caught Dana right as she was getting on to the elevator. "Hey Dana! Wait a sec." 

Dana swallowed the lump in her throat. Last weekend she and Monica and decided to pursue a relationship. They hadn't gone beyond kissing, but it had been so hard working all week around her, not being able to touch her. Now it was Friday. "Yeah?" 

Monica stepped up to the elevator and grinned at Dana. "Can I come over after work, or do you have other plans?" 

'Ha! Me...other plans...' she felt like laughing. "That's fine, or I could go over to your place..." 

Monica thought for a second then shook her head. "No, your place is closer." Then she reached out and squeezed Dana's hand. "I'll be over around 6:15 or so." She stepped back, allowing the elevator doors to close between her and Dana. Turning back to the office, she felt like humming. She still couldn't believe that her attraction to Dana was not a one-way thing. 

John cleared his throat, snapping Monica back into reality. "What was the big rush? Did Agent Scully forget something?" 

"No, I, uh, had to ask her about an unrelated matter." 

"Oh, okay." 

The partners worked in silence, typing up the paperwork for their most recent case. After awhile, Monica got antsy. She looked up at the clock and groaned. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Yeah..." she remarked. "Time is going by too damn slow." 

"What, you got a hot date or something?" 

Monica blushed. "Something like that." 

John tilted his head like a confused puppy. He didn't know about any new guy in Monica's life." 'I'm just glad she has a life...she deserves to have some fun.' Glancing at their paperwork he got up and took the sheets remaining on Monica's desk. 

"What are you doing John?" 

"It's been a long week. You go home; I'll finish up the paperwork." When it looked like she was going to argue, he insisted. "Go on Monica. I can tell your mind is elsewhere right now. It's okay, really." 

Monica smiled. "Thanks John." 'Hmm...I have some time to pick up some wine, even go home and change before going to Dana's now.' 

As she walked out the door, she hear John call out, "Have a good weekend!" 'If only you knew...'   
  


* * *

At 5:30 on the dot, Dana got up and left, eager to get home. The first thing she did after getting home was change clothes. 'I don't want to appear too...eager or dressy, but I want to look nice for Monica.' After five minutes of deliberation, she finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater that showed just a hint of cleavage. 

Seeing that it was getting late, Dana rushed into the kitchen and thrust the pre-made casserole into the microwave. 'Thank God I was smart enough to make a couple dishes last week and freeze them.' 

As a last-minute thought, Dana grabbed her newest-CD, Moby's Play, and stuck it in. 'Why am I so nervous?' She didn't have time to ponder the answer, as a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 'Oh boy...here I go!' 

Dana opened the door to see Monica standing there with a bottle of wine. Her eyes crawled over Monica's body, savoring the image of her in jeans and a rather fitting T-shirt. 'Not that her work-clothes aren't nice, but I'm such a sucker for a tight-fitting pair of blue jeans.' 

Monica, too, had been enjoying her view. Dana's sweater was loose enough to show just a hint of what was underneath. 

Suddenly, both women realized they'd been oogling each other and looked up. "Uh, sorry," Dana coughed. "Please, come in." She took the wine and stepped back. 

Monica came in and smiled at the music that was on. "Moby...I don't have this CD, but I have his others." 

Dana walked up behind Monica. "Yeah, Moby's a recent discovery of mine...one of a few recent discoveries I've made...Do you mind if we wait until dinner to open the wine?" 

"No, that's fine. But there is one thing I don't want to wait for, though." Her eyes met Dana's and her pulse sped up. 

Without saying a word, Dana cupped Monica's face and pulled herself up. Tentatively their lips touched. When Monica opened her mouth, Dana did the same and their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. Meanwhile, Monica had worked her hands into Dana's hair. 

When they had to break apart, Monica kissed Dana's forehead. "God, Dana, I've been wanting to do that all week." She touched a finger to Dana's lips, smiling. "Your lips are so soft, yet so controlling. Just like you." 

Dana blushed, "Your lips aren't bad either..." Standing on her tiptoes, she gave Monica another short, chaste kiss. "I have to go check on dinner." 

Monica collapsed onto the couch. 'If a simple kiss can make me that weak-kneed, I can't wait to see what happens when we go beyond kissing...' 

In the kitchen, Dana pulled the casserole out with shaky hands. It had been so long since someone had made her feel this way; this was a wonderful change. She dished out two plates and brought them into the living room, along with the wine and two wineglasses. 

"Dana, this smells wonderful." 

"It's nothing, really, just a chicken and rice casserole...I try and make dishes when I can, freezing them for when I don't have time to make dinner." 

"So, Dana..." Monica asked in between bites. "What should we do tonight?" Dana shook her head. 

"I don't know." 

Monica could sense that Dana wasn't ready to advance their intimacy too far tonight, so she suggested an alternative. "How about we talk?" 

"Talk?" 

"Yeah, just talk." Seeing Dana's puzzled face, Monica smiled. "There's so much about you that I want to know, Dana. What your childhood was like, who your first crush was, stiff like that. I figured you might want to know the same about me." 

Dana almost wanted to cry. None of the men she'd dated had ever been this...caring. She knew Monica could tell that she wasn't ready for sex, and this was her way of saying that she was okay with that." 

"That sounds wonderful Monica." They both finished up their meals quickly, and Dana took their dishes into the kitchen. When she came back, Monica patted the couch in front of her. 

"Come here." Dana sat down so that she was sitting in between Monica's legs, her back against Monica's chest. "I love holding you like this..." Monica whispered in her ear. Dana could've started purring she was so comfortable. "So Dana, where did you grow up?" 

"Well, my father was in the Navy," she pointed to the picture of her father in full uniform. "So, we moved around a lot. I lived in California, Maryland, and about everywhere else the Navy was found. 

Monica tipped her head to the side. "Wasn't it hard, him being gone all the time?" Dana could feel her embrace tighten just the slightest. 

"Yeah, it was, I guess. If anything it was hardest on Mom and Bill. She had to run the whole house, and Bill...Bill felt that he had to take over Dana's role whenever Dad was gone. He could be really hard to get along with. I think because my Dad was gone so much I loved him even more when he was home." Monica just sat there, absorbing the new information. "Okay Agent Reyes, it's your turn." 

Monica shook her head. "Well, I was adopted when I was a baby; I've never met my biological parents. I was raised in Mexico, so I'm bilingual." 

"What was it like living in Mexico?" 

"It was wonderful, really. My parents are the best...they weren't lacking in wealth, so I got the best of both worlds. They always made sure that I had all the latest American innovations, but living in Mexico, I experienced many things that kids here can't."   
  


* * *

Dana rolled her eyes. Monica was explaining her 12th grade prom date's attempts to get into her pants. "Let's just say he went home in pain..." Monica grinned. 

They erupted in laughter and Dana linked her hands with Monica's. "Monica...thank you so much for this." 

"For what?" 

"This...you, me, talking...it's wonderful; I think I really needed a night like this." Dana nuzzled her face into Monica's neck. "I am so tired..." 

Monica swung around, dislodging Dana from her lap. She stood up, grabbing Dana's arm. "C'mon, let's go to bed, I'm tired too." They made their way into the bedroom where Monica grabbed a pair of pajamas. "Let me dress you." She stood in front of Dana. 

Dana nodded, her heart racing. 'Oh my Lord...' 

Monica gently unbuttoned Dana's jeans and pulled them down. Then came the sweater. Monica ran her hand across Dana's stomach. "You are so beautiful." Removing Dana's bra, Monica held her breath at the sight before her. Not wanting to go too far, she just kissed the valley between Dana's breasts once, then pulled the pajama shirt on her. She took her time buttoning it, enjoying each time her fingers brushed Dana's skin. Then, she held up the pajama pants for Dana to step into. 

Leading Dana to the bed, she whispered to her, "Get in bed, I'll be there in a second." After stripping herself, Monica threw on a loose T-shirt and climbed into bed. Dana rolled over and curled up into Monica's arms. Monica embraced the woman beside her, smiling. Tonight hadn't been about seduction, it had been about friendship, 'And Dare I think it...' Monica unconsciously squeezed Dana tighter, 'Love.'   
  


* * *

Monica opened her eyes and sighed contentedly. She still couldn't get over the fact that Dana Scully wanted _her._ She shifted a little and kissed Dana's forehead, causing Dana's eyes to pop open. "Mmm...ya know Monica, I could get used to waking up like this." 

Monica played with a strand of Dana's hair. "And I could get used to waking you up like this. I'd forgotten how wonderful it is to have another person sleep next to me..." 

Dana sat up and got out of bed. "I'll be right back." Walking into the bathroom she felt butterflies in her stomach. 'It's time, Dana. Use the toiled, brush your teeth, and then go out there and show Monica how much you want her.' Dana could feel her insides stirring at the thought of making love to the woman in her bed. After last night there was no longer any doubt in her mind, these feelings between her and Monica were real. 

Hurrying out of the bathroom, Dana walked over to the bed and knelt next to Monica. She could feel Monica's eyes on her. Raising an arm, she slowly began to unbutton her pajama top, her hand shaking. Monica just laid here, watching. Reaching the last button, Dana let the shirt fall from her shoulders. Looking into Monica's eyes, she smiled nervously. "I want to--to make love to you Monica, show me how."   
  


* * *

My breath caught in my throat when Dana began undressing in front of me. I couldn't believe it...it was finally time. Then her words, what she said was enough to make me throbbing with passion. But I had to make sure...   
  


* * *

Monica sat up, taking Dana's hand and kissing it. "Are you sure Dana? I don't want to rush this, I can wait as long as you need." To answer the question, Dana reached over and pulled Monica's shirt over her head. She ran her fingers over Monica's hardening nipples, causing her to moan softly. 

"Show me how..." 

Monica grinned, guiding Dana so that she was lying on the bed in front of her. "Dana...I've wanted this for so long." Placing her hand on Dana's breast she half-whispered, "You take my breath away." With a gentle kiss on Dana's lips, she paused. "You just let me know if something makes you uncomfortable, okay?" 

Dana just nodded, feeling incapable of speech. At that, Monica lowered her mouth to Dana's body. She suckled on one breast, then the other, causing Dana to moan almost constantly. Her breasts were still fairly sensitive; it had only been a little more that a week since William had been sent away. Dana felt as if the nerves in her nipples shot straight down into other areas of her body; she could feel herself responding to Monica's stimulus. 

When Dana felt like she couldn't take it anymore, Monica moved down to the area between Dana's thighs. Dana lost all coherent thought patterns as soon as Monica's tongue touched her inner thigh. 'Oh God...It's never been like this before...OH!' Monica pushed into Dana with her fingers; simultaneously administering to the bundle of swollen flesh that pulsed beneath her fingers. Dana fell into a trance of pure pleasure. "Oh God...oh...geez..." Monica could tell Dana wouldn't last long; she bent over and lightly bit her nipple. It was enough to send her over the edge. "Monica! Oh..Monica, I'm--I'm coming..." Monica continued to caress Dana as she convulsed around her. 

"Come on honey, let it all go..." After a few minutes the aftershocks died down and Monica pulled herself up so she was looking at Dana's face. "You look so beautiful when you come..." 

Dana leaned forward and captured Monica's mouth with hers. She could taste herself; it was the most strangely erotic thing she'd ever experienced. She'd had men try to satisfy her orally before, but it never ended well...but this... "Monica...that was amazing. I have NEVER felt like that before..." 

"Glad you approve..." 

"God, I more than approve...that was..." She let her head flop back and just grinned. "I may not let you leave my bed all weekend, you know." 

"Hmm...I don't know, Dana. You may have to convince me to stay." 

Dana sat up, placing a hand on Monica's bare chest. "Monica...I don't know if I can make you feel as good as you make me feel...this is all new for me. But I want to try. I want to see your face full of passion and pleasure, pleasure that I want to give you...I want to watch you come." 

"Honey, I'm about to come just hearing your voice..." Monica chuckled. Then, seriously, she took Dana's hand. "Just do what comes naturally, Dana. I have no doubt that anything you do will make me feel wonderful...just because it's you." Dana blushed, then ran her hands over Monica, almost like she was trying to memorize every curve. 

"You're beautiful too, Monica. You're skin is so smooth, so soft." Her hands drifted to her breasts, where she twisted Monica's nipples. Monica nearly jumped off of the bed, her head thrown back. 

"God Dana, don't--don't stop!" 

Dana continued down to the patch of dark hair between Monica's legs. Monica could sense Dana hesitating. "Just...whatever you're comfortable with, Dana." Dana nodded and slid a finger over Monica. As she dipped into Monica's wetness, Monica groaned. "Dana..." 

Carefully Dana slid two, then three fingers inside Monica, establishing a slow rhythm. Monica could feel the sensations building up inside her...'I'm so close...so close.' Dana took her other hand and rubbed Monica's clit. "OH! God Dana!" Her hips bucked up, trying to find as much contact as possible. Dana sped up her hands and soon Monica was flying over the edge. "Dana I'm coming!" Her words melted into an incoherent jumble. She was swept up into pure sensation, feeling colors and sounds and was convinced she'd lost consciousness, at least temporarily. 

When Monica opened her eyes again, she felt Dana pulling herself up next to her. "Dana?" 

"Hmm?" 

"That was marvelous honey, you have nothing to worry about, trust me." 

"Really?" 

Monica pressed her mouth to Dana's and thrust her tongue inside once. Pulling back she allowed her arm to curl around the smaller woman. "Yes Dana...you won't have any problem keeping me in bed all weekend..." 

"Good...Monica?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you mind if I go back to sleep?" 

Monica smiled affectionately at Dana, whose eyes were already drifting shut. "No, you need sleep...We have lots to do this weekend." 

A few minutes later Monica, too, let her eyes drift shut. It was going to be a glorious weekend...   
  


* * *

Monica and Dana barely left the bedroom at all that weekend, and on Sunday night, Monica left with a reluctant kiss goodnight. "I wish I didn't have to go home, Dana." 

"I know, Monica, but It just wouldn't work during the week..." Both women sighed and Monica left after giving Dana's hand one last squeeze. Neither woman could even begin to expect what was to meet them the next day.   
  


* * *

7:30 am, Monday Morning 

John Dogget sat down at his desk, turning on his computer. He was ready to get to work; he'd had a good weekend and felt very refreshed. When he clicked on his email, he noticed an email from an unfamiliar address, with no subject line. "Hmm...Usually the junk mail I get has some sort of subject..." He opened the email and nearly jumped back at what he saw. There were four pictures in the email...pictures of two women in bed. They were, without a doubt, Monica and Dana. Below the pictures was a message: 'Do you know what your partners have been up to? I do." His heart was racing. Thankfully he'd come to work early, so he had time to go to Monica's place.   
  


* * *

8:00 am 

Monica stepped out of her bedroom at the sound of someone pounding on her door. "Who the hell could that be?" She was just about ready to leave for work. Opening the door, she saw John standing in front of her...a John Dogget with the strangest expression she'd ever seen before. "What's wrong John, come in." 

"Can I use your computer?" He seemed upset. 

"Um, sure. What's this about John?" 

John ignored Monica's questions, quickly logging onto his FBI email account and pulling open the message in question. "Monica, I don't like to pry into issues that are not mine to pry into, but I received this email this morning. I think you need to look at it." Monica looked at the screen and after a moment turned deathly pale. 

"Oh my God..." She sat down on the couch with her face buried in her hands. 

John closed the email and sat down next to her. "Monica...Please tell me that's not what it--not what it looks like." 

"I'm sorry John, Dana and I...we're involved. It just happened recently. Honestly, I was going to tell you, but only when Dana was ready." She was so afraid that John was going to get mad. There had once been a possibility between them...but that was in the past. 

"I--I don't know what to say Monica..." 

She closed her eyes and frowned. "John, I hope this won't change things..." 

John looked up. "You are my friend Monica, Agent Scully, Dana, is also my friend. I accepted long ago that it wasn't going to work out between us. If you two find happiness together, then so be it. I'm just a little shocked, and worried." 

"Who could've sent the email?" 

"Well, obviously someone who has been spying on you or Scully, or both of you. We need to warn Scully, her apartment needs to be swept for hidden cameras, bugs, the whole works. Our places should be too." 

Monica nodded. "Do you think...do you think anyone else received this email?" 

"I don't know, but I hope not. Honestly, it seems to be a warning email. Maybe the person who sent it meant to drive a wedge in between us." Monica stood up and hugged John. 

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way John." 

John shrugged. "I'm sorry that you were forced to tell me this way...why don't you call Scully, let her know what's going on before you go to work. I'm going to head back into work now." 

"Okay." Monica watched John leave her house, obviously agitated. 'I hope this doesn't traumatize Dana too much...' She picked up the phone. 'Please be there...please be there...' 

"Hello?" 

"Dana." 

"Monica? I was just about to leave for work. Is something wrong?" 

"You could say that..." Monica's stomach knotted up. 

"Monica? You're scaring me." 

"Dana, someone's been watching us. They were doing surveillance on us..." 

"What do you mean...?" 

"This weekend, in your bedroom...someone sent John some pictures this morning, pictures of us. Very explicit pictures of us." 

Dana felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. How dare they invade this part of her life. She'd finally found someone that brought her happiness, but they wouldn't even let her have that. "John knows?" 

"He saw the pictures, Dana. I had to tell him. I'm--I'm sorry if you weren't ready to tell anyone, but I had no choice." 

"I understand, If anyone had to find out, I'm glad it's John." 

"John's going to arrange for all of our places to be swept for bugs, cameras, etc. I don't know if there's really anything else we can do about this. We don't know if the email was sent to anyone besides John, so..." 

"Yeah...there's not much we can do. We just have to hope John was the only lucky recipient of that email. There's no ID on the sender?" 

"I don't know...probably not. We'll have to ask John when we get to work." 

"Okay then, I'll see you in a little bit." 

"Bye Dana." Monica hung up and grabbed her coat. "Let's just not think about this...there's nothing to do right now...let's just go to work and do my job."   
  


* * *

8:45 

Dana looked at the clock...fifteen minutes late. Not back for the morning she'd had. Stepping into the office, she couldn't decide whether she would rather see Dogget, or not. Glancing over, she saw he was working diligently at his desk. Monica looked like she'd just gotten there as well. "Hey Dana..." Monica waved. Dana waved back and turned to John. 

"Uh, Agent Dogget..." 

He looked up, smiling just slightly. "Good morning Agent Scully." 

"I was just wondering if you and Agent Reyes would like to join me for lunch today, my treat." 

Dogget knew that she wanted to talk about this morning, but they couldn't talk in the office...the walls had ears. "That sounds great to me...that okay with you Agent Reyes?" 

"Sure, you come and meet us down here when you're ready for lunch. We're still stuck doing paperwork from last week's adventures, so we won't be going anywhere." Monica pulled out her briefcase, sighing at the mountain of papers enclosed in it. 

Dana nodded. "Okay, sounds good. I'll see you guys later."   
  


* * *

All day Dana tried to focus on her work, but she found herself drifting through her classes on auto-pilot. Luckily, there weren't any extra autopsies for her to perform today. When her class finished at noon, she packed up her stuff and found her way down to the basement.   
  


* * *

Dogget had honestly been trying to work, but he couldn't get he images out of his head. He'd always liked Monica; at one point he had thought they had a chance to be a couple. It never worked out, but still.... The images he saw of Monica and Dana, two beautiful women, women he happened to work with, doing things that shouldn't be seen by anyone else...well, it was enough to keep any guy distracted. It didn't help that Monica was in the room the whole time, obviously worrying herself over what was going on. 

When Dana walked back into the basement office, Monica showed obvious relief. "Ready for lunch Dana?" 

They all got up and she asked were they were going. "Is the little Italian place down the street okay with you guys? It's not usually very popular with the agents because its not really quick service, but the food's good." John and Monica nodded their consent and they took Dana's car. The car ride over was short and quiet. They were all collecting their thoughts. 

When they sat down, Monica sat next to Dana on one side of a booth, John was on the other. Once their orders were out of the way, Dana looked at John. "Okay...Do you have any idea who sent you the email?" 

Dogget shook his head. "No, It was one of those free email addresses off of the Internet. When I tried to send an email back, it was returned to me. I imagine whoever it is has already cancelled the account." Dana sighed and put her face in her hands. Dogget touched her hand with his and she looked up. "I am sorry Dana...that they invaded your privacy like this...no one deserves it." 

Dana squeezed his hand. "Thanks John...Monica said that you would be getting someone to sweep our places...when can that be done?" 

"I've already talked to a friend of mine. Don't worry, I know that he can be trusted. He said he could come by as soon as we want him to." 

"Could you and he come by tonight? I'd feel better if it was swept as soon as possible." 

"No problem, Scully. How about you Monica?" 

"You might as well stop by my place after Dana's." 

"Okay, I'll call and let him know after lunch." 

Monica closed her eyes, wishing this whole day could start over again. Dana noticed Monica's expression and took her hand. "It'll be okay Monica." Monica smiled at Dana and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I know it will...I just wish life didn't have to be this complicated." Right then their lunches arrived and they suddenly found themselves famished. The rest of lunch consisted of light conversation, ranging from the recent basketball games to the latest movies that had been released. When they were finished, John insisted on paying, despite Dana's claim that she said it was her treat. As Dogget watched the two women throughout lunch, saw their private smiles and occasional touches, he couldn't help but feel sad. They really were great as a couple, he could tell they had become really close, but their lives weren't going to be easy, especially if they ever went out into the open about this.   
  


* * *

That night, two hidden cameras were found in both Dana and Monica's houses, along with numerous audio bugs and a bug on their phones. Dogget frowned, watching the devices being destroyed, wishing he could get his hands on whomever had planted them. 

The rest of the week went by quickly, because he and Monica had a new case. The weekend came, and Monica found herself in a small hotel in some no-name town in Texas, wishing she were in Dana's arms. 

She picked up the phone and dialed Dana's number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey babe..." Monica sighed. 

"Hi...how are you?" 

"I'm hot and tired and wishing I were in your arms right now." 

"Mmm...That does sound very nice." Dana and Monica both let their minds wander to what they wanted to be doing at the moment. "Ya know, I've been thinking about you since you left Sunday night." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, every time I see you, at work or whatever, I think of what we did all last weekend." Monica gulped, feeling her body responding to Dana's voice. "I wish that you were here right now...I would have to show you that I really am a quick learner. You taught me a lot last weekend." 

"Dana..." Monica's voice was now a near-moan. 

"Yes?" Dana smiled, trying to sound innocent. 

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" 

"Hmm...Probably the same thing hearing you moan into the phone does to me." 

At that, Monica heard a knock on her door. "Hey Monica...can I come in?" She heard Dogget call out. 

"Hey babe, I've gotta go. Dogget's calling me." 

Dana sighed. She'd been having fun. "Okay...hey Monica?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too Dana." 

Monica hung up and got up to unlock her door. 'Oh Lord...I am totally hooked on this woman. This could definitely be love...' 

**END**   
  


* * *

More Author's Notes:   
Hi Again...This part was a bit longer, so it took me longer to write. Wow...not only is this story my first published NC-17, but it's also my first f/f slash story. (real slash, anyways) I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think...my ego needs the feedback, and my imagination needs the encouragement. you can read my stories at http://www.angelfire.com/ms/xaccess By the way, I don't currently have a beta reader, so please excuse any mistakes you might find in the story... :-P 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Tiffany


End file.
